Interview with a Killer
by BreakfastforDinner01
Summary: A grotesque murder, trust lost, intense flashbacks, and everyone just wants to know why? Read to find to find out more. I promise the story will be WAY better than this short meaningless summary.
1. Chapter 1

He stared as the crimson blood gushed through his strained fingers. He couldn't breathe, though all he wanted to do was scream out. His victim lay awkwardly propped in his lap, gurgling and spewing a mixture of blood and spit with every in and exhale. Her once lively glowing blue eyes were now an ugly, dull gray, overtaken with fear. Due to the loss of blood her skin had become pallid and her lips blue.

He kept his eyes on hers waiting and watching as the last bit of life left her. The putrid sound of her deathly breathes ceased. He removed his hands from her large open wound that still bled out. He looked at his hand and closed his eyes, shaking his head ferociously. A shrill scream escaped his lips and he slammed his palms onto his face. His breathing became rapid as he felt the warm blood drip from his hands and roll over his lips. He slightly licked his bottom lip and smile at the copper taste. A dark chuckle emanated from his deranged grin, progressing into a frightening cackle. Though tears had swelled and began running from his eyes, he slid his hands up his face spearing the blood and tears into his hair. The laughter subsided, leaving him in uncontrollable wails.

Sometime later, he heard the ear wrenching sound of sirens and saw red and blue flashing lights through his living room window. There came a banging on the door, they continued to bang several times. Until finally announced their forced entry. The door burst open, the shuffles of boots crossed through the threshold, and the officer leading the pack stopped short in the opening of the room with bloody scene. His eyes darted all around until they landed on the blood covered man with a motionless body lying in his arms. The officer forced away the stun of the moment, "Stand up, keep your hands where I can see them." He aimed his gun.

Slowly, the gore covered man pushed the body away, gently laying her head down onto the blood soaked carpet. Then, he got up and lifted his hands above his head. The officer kept eye contact with him, until he walked behind and grabbed his wrists from the air. He snatched out his handcuffs and slapped them onto the man's wrists, coating the shiny metal with the fresh blood, "Arnold Shortman, you are under arrest for the murder of Helga Pataki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Hey Arnold! All credit goes to its creator. **

**Author's note: I'm trying a new writing style please tell me what your thoughts are. Thanks. (:**

"First session, with Mr. Arnold Shortman. Location: West Hillwood Prison, Psychologically Unstable Person's Ward. Time: 0500 Date: April 21. Mr. Shortman, my name is—

"Phoebe Heyerdahl-Johanssen, I know, and don't call me _Mr. Shortman. _It pisses me off."

"Alright, well _Arnold_, let's begin by classifying your criminal act. Would you like to say so or—

"I murdered Helga."

"Can you please verify her entire name."

"Helga Shortman."

"Her maiden name, please."

"Pataki."

"Thank you. Now, where would you like to begin?"

Arnold stretches and groans, "You tell me, Pheebs."

"_Please, _refer to me as Mrs. Johanssen or just Phoebe."

"Whatever, _Ph-oe-be." _He rolled his eyes, "Where do we start then?"

"How about the beginning."

"Classic movie line, eh?" He chuckled, "Alright, let me think…"

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Hey Arnolddd!" Helga bounced a top of Arnold. "Wake uppp!"

He laughed and opened one of his eyes, "Why?"

"Because!" She continued to bounce.

Her rubbed his eyes and grabbed her hips, rolling her over onto the bed. "I'm up!" He kissed her.

"Good morning." She grinned when he pulled back.

"Morning, sweetheart." He pushed up off of the bed and went into the bathroom. He left the door open so to speak, "So, why am I up so early?"

"We have to go to the hospital; you know to check some stuff out." She stood in front of the mirror and lifted her shirt. She rubbed her bulging belly and smiled.

He flushed the toilet and began his morning routine. "Alright just let me get ready."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"So it started when you went to the women and children's hospital?"

"Did I say that?" He flicked a piece of rolled up paper.

"I thought you were implying that—

"Can I light this?" He pulled a cigarette out of the pack in the center of the table.

"Yes Mr—Arnold that's why I brought them."

He lit it and inhaled deep, "Now where was I…."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Mrs. Helga Shortman?" A tall, skinny nursed stepped through the white swinging doors.

"Yes," Helga grabbed Arnold's hand and pulled him up with her.

"Alright, follow me." The nurse went back through the doors. They walked silently behind the nurse. Arnold felt uneasy in such a brightly light, all white place. Somewhere in his head, he wanted to run, to leave. They turned into one of the rooms. "Alright the doctor will be with in just a moment." She closed the door.

Helga scooted onto the exam table and looked around at the many pregnancy diagrams. She bit her lip, "I'm so nervous."

"Why what's to be nervous about. You were fine during your last check up, what could have changed in such a short period." He half-smiled, trying to convince himself as well.

"I know, I just haven't felt anything in a while.." She held her belly. They sat silent, when suddenly Helga called out. "Oow! Arnold!" She squeezed her eyes shut and crossed her arms tightly under her stomach. Arnold hopped up and went for the door, when it swung up.

"Are you alright?" A doctor rushed in and rested his hand on Helga's stomach. He furrowed his brow, "Mrs. Helga Shortman, yes?" Helga nodded, "Alright, Helga, I need you to lie back. It may put some tension on your abdomen, but I need to be able to feel what's happening." Helga nodded again and followed the doctors guiding arm down onto the bed. "I'm going to lift your dress now, alright?"

"Okay!" Helga yelped, clenching her hands into fists. "Arnold.." She cried.

Arnold shook his head, shaking himself from his daze and rushed over to his wife. He un-clenched her fist and took hold of it. He kissed her forehead and brushed the hair from her face.

"You're going into labor." The doctor backed away and called down the hall.

"No, no, it's too early!" Helga screamed.

Three nurses came in, one wheeling a metal cart with an assortment of things and another with sonogram machine. Immediately, the doctor propped Helga's legs and cut away her underwear soaked, and the nurse squirted the ultrasound jelly on her stomach.

Helga screamed out, and the doctor said something Arnold didn't catch. He was in a state of shock; and all he could do was hold onto Helga's hands and brush away sweat soaked hair from her face. The only thing that Arnold did catch before Helga called out again was the nurse say, "Doctor, there is no heartbeat."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"She miscarried." He stuck another cigarette in his mouth and tried to light it though his shaking hands prevented him from doing so. Phoebe slipped the lighter from his hand and lit it for him. "I want to take a break now."

"Alright," Phoebe nodded and clicked off the recorder.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Phoebe sat on the stairs in front of the ward smoking, when her phone rang. "Hello?" She blew out.

"Hey, Baby. How's the interview going?" Gerald asked.

She sighed, "Slow, but good. I want to be able to get all the facts.."

"Are you doing alright?" Gerald knows how she gets when she thinks of Helga.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe flicked her cigarette. "I need to get back in there; do you think you'll have the case files for me when I get home tonight?"

"I should," Gerald said, "I still don't think you need _everything."_

"Okay, thanks, love you."

"Love you, too— She ended the call and slid her phone into her back pocket.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Phoebe turned the tape back on, "Time: 0824. Alright Arnold, are you ready to begin again?"

He nodded.

"Okay, start when you're ready."

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

_Why are you just sitting here?_

_Because, we just lost our first baby._

_ Oh grow a sack. You know it's her fault. You know it's because she drank the whole first month. Ha. You know, it probably wasn't even yours in the first place. She's a slut and you know it._

_Don't say that! She loves me. It __**was**__ mine. Why are you even talking to me? Who are you?_

_ I'm you, dip-shit. How would you know if it was yours? I guess you never will now huh? Because that __**slut**__ lost it. _

"Leave me alone!" Arnold shouted, putting his hands to his ears.

"Arnold!" Helga jumped at his sudden outburst, "Are you alright?!"

He slipped his hands away; his eyes darted around the room, "Where am I?"

She stood up and walked in front of him, "At home..." She knelt down so she could look up at his face. "Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes tight, "My head hurts."

She furrowed her brows and cupped her hand under his chin. She lifted his face and he opened his eyes. She could see something in his eyes though she couldn't pin point what it was, "I'll get you some aspirin."

He nodded and closed his eyes again. _You dumb-shit, now your little whore thinks we're crazy. __Shut up and leave me alone.__ Fine. _The pain in his head vanished. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Here, I couldn't find any aspirin, so I thought instead we could share this," She held up a joint wrapped in pink paper and grinned.

Arnold stared at her, no sign of any emotion. "No thanks, I'm going out." He stood up and grabbed his keys, "I'll be home later." He walked out the door before she said any more.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

"Was that you or was that _him?_" Phoebe asked.

"_Him._" Arnold mumbled, "Everything I'm about to tell you was _him._"

Phoebe nodded.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]


End file.
